The rest of Teach Me Tonight
by kisstherain
Summary: OK missing scene from ep- 2.19 [Teach Me Tonight] Doing the crash scene.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: OK missing scene from ep- 2.19 [Teach Me Tonight] Doing the crash scene. Starting off from Rorys car. And sorry if I get action and such wrong, I havent actually seen this ep. Just read heard of and seen captures of.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
===================================  
  
"Admit it, it's always better in a cone."  
  
Rory glanced over to Jess, both had ice cream, in cones of course, and were now driving back to the Diner. You see, Lukes didnt have cones.  
  
"Its always better in a cone."  
  
"Putting ice cream in a dish, eating it with a spoon?"  
  
Rory smiled, playing along. "Whats wrong with people."  
  
Jess paused. "Hold the wheel"  
  
"What?" Rory asked, surprised.  
  
"I'm dripping here, hold the wheel." Jess said as though it were obvious.  
  
Rory was amazed, "I can't hold the wheel, you're driving. The person who's driving has to hold the wheel. That's the first thing they teach you in driver's ed."   
  
Jess smirked, "Huh, I gotta take that class one of those days. Take the wheel."  
  
"Jess" Rory said seriously.  
  
"I'm letting go"  
  
Rorys eyes widened and she reached for the wheel. "Stop! Take it back. Okay, you are taking this wheel back and when you do, I'm going to kill you. I'm just letting you know that."  
  
"I appreciate the warning."  
  
"Jess!"  
  
Jess took the wheel back after fixing his ice cream. "Okay, I got it. Jeez, you look pale. Are you okay?"  
  
"Death, and it's going to be painful."   
  
Jess smiled, well ok that 'Jess Smile', "You're not gonna kill me. Think how dull your life would be without me."  
  
Rory pause "Serious question?"  
  
Jess was about to say some sarcastic comment but noticed she was in fact serious. "Okay."  
  
"You know you're smarter than most everybody at your school. It takes you like five minutes to finish a book. You read everything, you remember everything, you could ace those classes easily. Why don't you? You don't need a tutor. It's crazy that they're talking about leaving you back."  
  
"Whatever." Jess said a bit annoyed.   
  
"You can do anything you wanted, you can be anything you wanted."  
  
Jess glanced at her "Rory" He said a bit warningly.  
  
Rory looked somewhat confused. "I. . .is it like a cool thing?"   
  
Jess rolled his eyes, "I could care less about being cool."   
  
"Well, inform me, please."  
  
"I'm never going to college, why waste the time in high school?" Jess said trying not to sound angry.  
  
"And why aren't you going to college?"  
  
Jess scoffed, "Please"   
  
"What? Please what – why is it so crazy?"   
  
"Ask my mother, she could give you a couple reasons. Oh, and I'm sure Principal Mertin can chime in with a few good ones. In fact, ask your mother. She doesn't know me all that well but I'm sure she could improvise a few things. "  
  
Rory looked annoyed, and sounded it too. "Do not give me that whole 'I'm so misunderstood, Kurt Cobainy' thing. You are way stronger than that and I don't even wanna hear it. You have to go to college. "  
  
"No, you have to go to college. "  
  
"But don't you have any plans? " she asked incrediosly.  
  
"Yes, I plan to get out of Stars Hollow."   
  
Rorys turn to roll her eyes now. "And go where?"  
  
"Wherever."  
  
"And do what?"  
  
"Whatever."   
  
"Wherever, whatever." Rory said mockingly.  
  
"I'll live where I live, I'll work when I need money, and I'll see where I end up."   
  
"You could do more."  
  
"Oh, here come the pompoms." Jess said sarcastically.  
  
"No, no pompoms, just me saying you could do more."  
  
"So, Courtney, what about you?"   
  
Rory rose an eyebrow. "What about me?"  
  
"What are your big ambitions?"   
  
"Harvard."  
  
Jess marveled at how convinced she sounded of this.   
  
"And after Harvard?"   
  
"I'm gonna be a journalist."   
  
"Paula Zahn?"   
  
"Christiane Amapour"   
  
Jess almost laughed, "You're gonna be an overseas correspondent?"  
  
"Yes, I am."   
  
"You're gonna crawl around in trenches and stand on top of buildings and have bombs going off in the background and some wars raging all around you?" He sounded completely disbelieving.   
  
"What, you don't think I can do it? "  
  
"No, I do. Just sounds a little too – ."  
  
Rory interupted, "A little what?"   
  
"Just sounds a little too rough for you."   
  
"Well, it's not a little too rough for me. I hope it's not a little too rough for me, I've been talking about this forever. I mean, I don't even know what I would do if – ."   
  
Now Jess turn to interupt, "Hey, I didn't mean to freak you out. I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll do it. You will, I promise. I'll help you practice, okay? Tomorrow, you'll stand in the middle of the street and I will drive straight at you screaming in a foreign language." He said finding the way to be sarcastic, yet still somehow help. Something he was well at.  
  
"Well, you're gonna have to learn a foreign language first." She said smiling.  
  
"Well, it's lucky I've got me a tutor, isn't it? Okay, so I guess we should be getting back. I did promise to study if you went on this ice cream run with me."   
  
"Yes, you did." Rory said hiding her surprise. Jess keeping a promise.   
  
"Okay, so I just go straight and we'll be back at Luke's." He said nodding a bit.  
  
"Good sense of direction." Whats the catch?  
  
"Of course, I could turn right and then we'd just be driving around in circles for awhile."  
  
And there was the catch.  
  
"Turn right."   
  
Jess nodded "As you wish."  
  
===================================  
  
A/N: Ok and first chapter. I know that this is just from the show. The second chapter should show up soon. Likes minutes soon. Then I'll either put the hospital scene with it or on its own. Actually I'll most likely do it on its own then do the bridge scene on it also. Just for the hell of it.   
  
Yeah so see that little purple button? Well, its a bit starved for attention. If you get my drift. -hinthintwinkwinknudgenudge- 


	2. I’m fine and he’s fine and the furry thi...

A/N: Second chapt. Blah blah blah.  
  
Ok I cant tell whether or not Jess has a jacket on. Oh well. In my world he does.  
  
Sorry. This chapter is crappy.  
  
--------------------  
  
Jess glanced to Rory.  
  
"Why'd we turn right?"  
  
"Because I asked you too"  
  
Jess smirked. "You didnt ask, you told"  
  
"I - I don't know."  
  
Thankfully Jess didn't pursue the subject.  
  
"Hey, you read Hemmingway yet?"  
  
"Hey, you read Rand yet?" Rory said mimicking"  
  
Both let out a bit of laugh.  
  
"So, why are you here with me instead of some other plans you could have?"  
  
"Watch the road?"  
  
"Evading"  
  
"Rightful"  
  
"Answer?"  
  
"Luke asked me too."  
  
Jess scoffed. "Yeah right. Come one, there has to be something."  
  
"Nope, Luke asked. I said yes."  
  
Jess looked at the road, keeping his eyes there. Obviously trying to ignor the fact that Rory was making it seem as though she didnt want to spend time with him. He wouldnt be surprised.  
  
"But the company is nice."  
  
Jess glanced at Rory and she smiled. He smiled back.  
  
The two drove in silence for a while. Rory glanced at Jess and found him staring at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
Pause.  
  
"Jess stop it"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Jess!"  
  
Jess smirked and looked at the road.  
  
"JESS WATCH OUT!"  
  
Something small and ferry, a cat maybe ran across the road.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Jess swerved and ran of the road. He heard Rory scream and then hit a tree.  
  
"Oh god. Rory are alright?"  
  
She was holding her arm to her, tears in her eyes.  
  
"I hurt my arm."  
  
"Damnit. Oh god. Rory I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's alright. It wasn't your fault."  
  
Jess ignored that, instantly reaching into the back seat for Rorys bag.  
  
"Wheres your cell?"  
  
"In the bag."  
  
Jess paused, not wanting to go through her bag. Finally he opend the bag and pulled out the phone, dialling 911.  
  
"Ok, they should be on the way."  
  
Jess said once he had hung up.   
  
"Alright."  
  
Jess paused.  
  
"Lets get out of the car."  
  
Rory said nothing, and Jess quickly got out and walked to his side, helping her.  
  
"Here"  
  
Jess muttered, taking his Jacket and putting it on her shoulders.  
  
Damnit. Why wasnt she talking?   
  
Jess sighed, leaning against the car.  
  
"Are you sure your alright?"  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like ages of silence the the police car came.   
  
-In the hospital-  
  
Jess stood in the waiting room.  
  
"Where is the docter"  
  
He muttered.  
  
As if on cue the docter examining Rory walked out.  
  
"Is she okay? Can I see her yet?"  
  
He was about to go on but the docter silenced him.  
  
"Ms. Gilmore is fine. Yes you may see her."  
  
Jess followed the docter into Rorys room to find her on the phone.  
  
"I need you to be calm."  
  
Jess sighed, she was talking to her Mom.  
  
"Calm about what I have to tell you."   
  
Yeah right. As if Rorys Mom would be calm about this.  
  
"I'm all right."  
  
Alright my ass. You've got a fractured wrist thanks to me!  
  
"Because. . .I got in an accident."   
  
Jess almost thought he could hear the screaming.  
  
"Jess and I went for ice cream and we were just driving and it was dark and this dog or cat or possum, I don't know - it was small and furry, and it ran out into the middle of the road and Jess swerved and"  
  
Pause.  
  
"Yes...Yes...But I'm fine and he's fine and the furry thing is fine. The car's a little messed up but there's nothing for you to be worried about."   
  
Another pause.  
  
"I'm in the hospital."  
  
Jess looked at Rory for a moment before quickly leaving, ignoring the docter who was asking him if he was alright.   
  
Of course he wasn't. 


	3. Then pass a law saying that no one was e...

A/N: Woo! Chapter 3! Last chap. hopefully. Hehe.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Jess didnt know what to do.  
  
He couldnt go back to the Diner, unless he wanted to get disembowled.  
  
He couldnt go back to Rory.  
  
He didnt know where to go.  
  
He was freaking out.  
  
Reminding himself to calm down, he glanced at the spot next to him where Rory had been. He couldnt stand it. He broke her.  
  
Cursing softly he drove to the diner, parked the car where Luke wouldnt see right away, then quickly got out. Walking wherever his feet led him.  
  
Obviously he ended up at the bridge. It didnt matter that it was dark out, so dark he could hardly see, he instantly was in the center of the bridge sitting alone with his thoughts.  
  
Joy.  
  
Of course it was his fault. How couldnt it have been? He should have watched the road better.  
  
Screw that, he shouldnt have gone at all.  
  
He didnt mean to, how could he? Yes that was his master plan, get Rory to like him, brake her in a car accident. Then pass a law saying that no one was ever aloud to eat ice cream without a cone.  
  
Yeah. Right.  
  
And this sitting alone with his thoughts idea was seeming stupider and stupider by the moment.  
  
He needed a smoke.  
  
Suddenly, well not so suddenly, he heard footsteps. A slight glance up told him it was Luke.  
  
"I made sure she was okay"  
  
Damnit why did he have to starts showing his emotions now?  
  
"I know you did"  
  
Jess glanced up at Luke. Luke looked down at Jess.  
  
It didnt need to be said, Jess stood up and the two walked to the Diner.  
  
Jess walked right up to his room, instantly beginning to pack.  
  
Luke followed, slowly. As if he didnt want to at all.  
  
"You know you dont have to go Jess."  
  
Jess let out a bitter laugh.   
  
"Yeah right, I broke Rory. The whole damn town'll be out to get me in a matter of minutes."  
  
Luke didnt oppose, he knew it was true.  
  
"You'll always have a place here if you need it."  
  
Jess nodded as he zipped up his duffel bag.  
  
"I'll send your stuff out to you."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
He speaks.  
  
Luke started down the stairs, Jess took one last look at his room things and began to walk away.  
  
A few seconds later he ran back, grabbing his copy of Atlas Shrugged from his bed.  
  
Luke was waiting at the door.  
  
Neither knew what to do.  
  
Jess broke the ice and quickly hugged Luke before walking out. He stood by the bus stop, waiting. It only took a few minutes until the late bus arrived.   
  
Jess got on without a second glance back.  
  
Luke didnt go back inside until the bus was out of site.  
  
---------------------  
  
A/N: Super short. Sorry.  
  
So ... I heard that little purple button down there ... it's magic. You click it and then you can tell the author whatever you please about the story. Go on. You know you wanna. 


End file.
